Rosas Negras
by o0oDarkSakuo0o
Summary: Conjunto de one-shots todos SasuSaku
1. Rosa y negro marcan tendencia

_Buuuuueeeeenos días Chicago!!! Son las 8 en punto de la mañana y hace un perfecto día de sol…aunque como siempre el trafico es horrible…damos paso al parte meteorológico con……_

- grrr… - gruño mientras me desperezo…molesta radio…como pueden tener esa energía a las 8 de la mañana?? Pero prefiero escuchar la radio, a escuchar el ruidoso pitido del despertador…así de paso me entero de cómo va la bolsa o la economía en la sección de política…

Me levanto algo cansado…_como todos los días_…me dirijo a la cocina a tomarme un café bien cargado…me siento en una de las butacas de la cocina y veo que la vieja verde que tengo como vecina me observa _como todos los días_… si no fuera por la nieta que tiene y el festín que me pego cuando la veo ducharse, ya estaría desahuciada de ese piso…

…_y ahora la sección de moda con Kirsten……gracias Jhon, noticias de ultima hora que tenemos de las mejores tiendas de Chicago…el rosa y el negro son tendencia este año…y vuelven a llevarse los tacones altos!! Así que chicas ya sabéis…las manoletinas o zapatos sin tacón están pasados……_

Vuelvo a gruñir…odio esa sección…que me importa a mi si una tía se pone zapatos con o sin tacón?? Si esta buena bien vale lo que lleve puesto… sonrío ante la estúpida pregunta…y me voy a darme una ducha con agua fría…siempre me ducho con agua bien fría…si lo se soy raro…no tardo mas de diez minutos en ducharme…en ese momento siento como la asistenta entra en casa…lleva contratada hace mas de un año…solo de pensar que cuando llegase de trabajar tenia que hacer cosas en casa, me estreso…

Salgo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y veo una melena rubia en el salón…recogiendo mi cena de anoche.

- **hola Sasuke-kun** – me dedica una sonrisa y baja la cabeza toda roja…me sorprende la facilidad con la que saco los colores a las chicas…

**- has escuchado la radio…** - eso se puede considerar un saludo…me fijo que lleva unos tacones muy altos…queda a la misma altura que yo…también lleva unos pantalones negros y una camisa ceñida rosa fucsia…con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, dejando ver parte de su busto…me tengo divertido mucho con el…antes de ir a la oficina esta bien liberar tensiones no??

**- veo que tu también** – me dijo, mas bien grito desde la cocina…yo ya me encontraba frente al armario donde tenia los trajes…todos negros...mi color favorito, no era que me desagradaran otros colores…pero tenia por costumbre vestirme con ese color, así que dejando la monotonía rutinaria abrí la otra puerta de mi armario…hay guardo algunos trajes de otro color y la ropa informal…saque un traje beige el cual me puse con una camisa negra…que fuera a cambiar mi rutina no significa que la cambie por completo…solo algunas pequeñas modificaciones.

- **ya te vas??** – si ese tono para ella es sensual…yo soy el papa de Roma.

Lo único que hice fue coger las llaves, las gafas de sol y el móvil y salir de casa……cuando llegue al ascensor pulse el botón, pero en vez de entrar en él me fui hacia la puerta de mi casa otra vez…

- **Ino!!** – esta salió meneando sus caderas por la puerta de la cocina…

**- te diste cuenta de que te olvidabas de algo…** - se estaba acercando a mi con malas intenciones…otras veces le sigo el juego y acabo entrando media hora tarde a trabajar, pero hoy no era _como todos los días_…

- **estas despedida…** - antes de que hiciera algo…salí por la puerta…me hubiera gustado quedarme a ver su cara desencajada, pero por una vez en la vida voy a llegar pronto al trabajo…aunque fuera el hijo del jefe y no me dijeran nada por llegar tarde…tampoco era bueno abusar…

Salgo del garaje en mi deportivo negro como la noche…me dirijo a la calle principal…la mas ancha, con cuatro carriles en ambas direcciones, y la mas transitada…es hora punta, así que no hace falta que diga el trafico que había…opto por poner la radio para matar el tiempo…

Séptima vez que miro el reloj…media hora llevo entre coches…

**- maldito trafico…** - nunca volveré a intentar llegar temprano al trabajo…y si lo intento no saldré en hora punta a la calle…se vuelve a abrir el semáforo, por décima vez o así, sale otra tanda de conches y justo yo me quedo el primero…cuando se vuelva a abrir podré salir de este infierno de una vez…

Sonrío con arrogancia al ver a un muchacho a mi izquierda de, mas o menos, mi edad admirando mi deportivo ultimo modelo…seguro que los de mi alrededor están haciendo lo mismo…miro hacia la derecha para ver quien admira mi coche, pero lo que veo me gusta…

**- joder vaya coche…** - me quito las gafas de sol para admirarlo, tengo tiempo de sobra ya que el semáforo se abre cada veinte minutos, para algo da estar en un atasco…continuo con mi labor de observador…no se ve un Lamborghini recién estrenado todos los días…dirijo mi vista al conductor…igual por un casual es amigo de mi padre o socio, así ya tengo una vuelta asegurada en el coche, sonrío al imaginarme con ese coche en mis manos…

Rosa?? Melena rosa…descartada la idea de ser un socio de mi padre…ninguno tiene un color de pelo tan…tan…tan…rosa!! Alejo mis pensamientos cuando noto que la conductora me mira, o eso creo ya que sus grandes gafas de sol no me dejan ver sus ojos…tiene una sonrisa arrogante en su fina cara…arrogante?? Eso solo lo hacen los Uchiha's y no creo que ella lleve ese apellido…

Le devuelvo una sonrisa de lado y ella gira su cara hacia el frente mientras se quita las gafas de sol…vuelve a dirigir la vista hacia mi y es entonces cuando puedo observar dos grandes y hermosos ojos jade…simplemente me quedo hipnotizado ante tanta belleza…exótico cabello rosa cayendo en cascada por sus descubiertos hombros, hermosos ojos jade con una mirada traviesa dibujada en ellos, finos labios color rosa con brillo debido al pintalabios que lleva…si la tuviera que describir con una palabra diría simplemente…diosa.

Una picante idea cruza mi mente y dirijo rápidamente mis oscuros ojos al asiento del copiloto donde encuentro mi iphone…lo levanto y lo dejo a la vista de la pelirrosa zarandeándolo un poco…espero que pille la indirecta y no piense que le enseño mi ultima adquisición de móvil…veo como suelta una pequeña carcajada, aunque no la alcanzo a oír…ella se voltea hacia el asiento de al lado y se apoya sobre el volante…vuelvo a mirar el reloj, todavía quedan mas de cinco minutos para que se abra el semáforo…dirijo mi mirada, otra vez, hacia la chica, pero me topo con un papel apoyado sobre el cristal y su mano sujetándolo sin ni siquiera mirarme…sonrío mientras apunto su número de teléfono…veo que captó la indirecta…

Después de un rato de solo miradas y sonrisas veo como se pone con un movimiento sensual su gafas de sol…y veo como me mira…o eso creo, yo la imito y me pongo mis gafas de sol, en ese momento se abre el semáforo y veo como sale a gran velocidad, llamando la atención de mas de un peatón que hay por esas calles…luciendo el magnifico coche que lleva……toma un camino distinto al mío, pero no me importa mucho…tengo su teléfono no??

Al fin llego al edificio donde trabajo…después de dejar el coche en mi aparcamiento privado me dirijo a mi despacho bajo las extrañas miradas de algunos empleados…ya que no llego tarde al trabajo…_como todos los días_…

Por fin llego el tan merecido descanso del medio día…puede que otros días no sea tan merecido ya que lo único que hago de provecho en todo el día…es pasarlo bien con la secretaria…pero como hoy es el día de los cambio pues me propuse trabajar un poco…cosa que dejó bastante sorprendido a mi padre…después de estar mirando el teléfono como si fuera algo extraño…me pongo a buscar en la agenda…y llego a su número al que apode como "rosa"…vale no son muy original…lo se……le doy al botón de llamar y espero…

_Un tono…_bueno es el primero no??

_Dos tonos…_igual no lo oye o algo…

_Tres tono…_y si no lo quiere coger??

_Cuatro tonos…_por que mierda no…alguien interrumpe.

- **Buenos días** – por fin…habla una voz muy dulce…demasiado dulce para mi gusto…bueno tanta perfección debía tener algún fallo…

- **Hola soy Sas...** – segunda vez que me interrumpe…odio que me interrumpan…

**- Soy Hinata Hyuuga la secretaria de Sak…la señorita Haruno…** - no es ella…me suena de algo ese apellido…pero no se de que… - **en estos momento esta atendiendo a** **un cliente y no puede ponerse…quiere que le deje algún recado??** – cliente?? Es psicóloga o doctora??

**- cliente??** – la curiosidad mato al gato…

**- si…no conoce a la abogada Haruno?** – me dijo como si fuera obvio…y ahora me di cuanta…una de las mejores abogadas de todo el país…solo que no se su nombre…solo es conocido su apellido… - **quiere que le deje algún mensaje?**

**- dígale que le ha llamado… **– que le digo…si le digo mi nombre no me conocerá… - **…solo dígale que a las tres de la tarde la invito a comer en el Luxuri. **– dicho esto colgué…sabia que me empezaría a preguntar mi nombre y esas cosas…

Me incliné hacia atrás en mi gran asiento…contemplando la gran ciudad…una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en mi rostro…faltaba apenas una hora para que fueran las tres…cuanto mas miraba el reloj más lento pasaba el tiempo…para emplear bien el tiempo llame para reservar mesa en el restaurante…

A las tres menos cuarto ya estaba sentado, de nuevo, en mi coche de camino a la dirección citada…deje que el aparcacoches se ocupara del descapotable y yo me acerque hasta la pared del edificio cuando la vi aparecer…llevaba un sensual pero elegante vestido de color plata, sin tirantes, con un lazo muy fino negro justo por debajo del pecho…con unos tacones _altos_ negros…se acercó a mi con una sonrisa arrogante…

- **espero no haberle echo esperar mucho señor…** - dulce…si su voz era dulce pero me encantaba…

**- no…y Sasuke Uchiha, pero deja las formalidades por favor…** - estaba acostumbrado de que me trataran de usted, pero con ella no había ninguna necesidad…le extendí la mano al presentarme.

- Haruno Sakura… - Sakura ehh…bonito nombre…al menos podía darme la mano……bueno pero esos dos besos estuvieron mejor…un recuerdo vago viene a mi mente mientras que la veo entrar delante de mi en el restaurante…

Odio reconocerlo pero tenían razón….el rosa y el negro este año marcan tendencia no??


	2. Sonido de muelles

Miró hacia un costado intentando ubicarse en el lugar…vio su mesita de noche junto con su despertador que marcaba las 12:28…se giró hacia el otro lado para seguir durmiendo pero se encontró con un cabello castaño claro……gruño por lo bajo…siempre era igual.

Se levanto al escuchar el timbre de la puerta…no se molesto en ponerse unos pantalones, ya que sabia quien era y a que venía…

**- Y ahora que quiere viejo…volver a quejarse??** – preguntó desganado.

**- No señor Uchiha…**

**- y dale con lo de señor…me cara de viejo amargado como la de usted?? – **le dijo al señor de avanzada edad que tenia delante…este vivía justo en el piso debajo de él…era un viejo amigo de su padre y siempre se venía a quejar del ruido que hacían los muelles de su cama cuando intentaba saciar sus necesidades con la conquista de esa noche…

**- Ya he visto que aunque me queje va a seguir haciendo lo que quiera…** - el moreno esbozó una sonrisa arrogante. – **he venido a decirte que he vendido el piso…así que tendrá un nuevo inquilin**_**o **_**a partir de ahora.**

**- Genial…ahora tendré otro vecin**_**o**_** fastidioso como usted… - **se metió dentro de su apartamento y se dirigió a la cocina a tomar un café, se lo tomó tranquilamente ya que hoy no tenía nada importante que hacer.

Cuando acabó su café se metió en la ducha para salir a dar un paseo…siempre que pasaba la noche en compañía hacia lo mismo, para cuando llegara a casa ya no hubiese nadie.

Salió a la calle y vio delante del edificio un camión de mudanzas, seguramente sería del nuevo vecin_o_.

De la parte trasera del camión salio un chico, de mas o menos su edad, unos…20 años o así, era rubio, de su misma altura, con los ojos azules…iba vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros demasiado holgados para su gusto, una sudadera de alguna marca extraña y una gorra un poco ladeada…sin duda era un…como se llamaban?...a sí! breaker. Llevaba un gran altavoz entre los brazos…tenia pinta de buen chaval…de buen vecino sin ser un molesto ni ruidoso…

**- Hey Kiba!! Quieres sacar ya los botes? Tenemos que pintar antes de colocar todo!!!** – gritó el rubio desde el portal del edificio, sin duda se había confundido…su nuevo vecino era un molesto, ruidoso aparte de chillón.

***

El día pasó rápido y la noche se hizo presente y con ella una de sus nuevas conquistas, estaban en el apartamento del pelinegro, en una de las habitaciones que usaba para esas "noches especiales".

**- muelles??? Es que no sabe lo que es un engrasante??** – se quejaba alguien en el piso de abajo. – **ahora entiendo lo que me dijo el viejo…"espero que te acostumbres a la vida** **sexual del Uchiha"** – imitando la voz del viejo. – **pues este no sabe con quien se mete…**

***

Se despertó por el sonido de música en el edificio…música?? Abrió sus ojos de golpe y se fijo en el reloj de mesita…las 9:06…quien en su sano juicio escuchaba música a esa hora de la mañana tan alta??..._el_ vecin_o _de abajo…lo supo cuando se levanto de la cama y sintió las vibraciones del suelo debido al altavoz.

Miró su cama y para su sorpresa no había nadie, seguramente la chica de la noche anterior se había despertado por la música y se había ido…bueno en parte no estaba del todo mal esa música…sonrió agradecido.

Después de vestirse bajo al piso de abajo donde sintió la música más fuerte todavía…sin dudarlo dos veces toco la puerta, pero nadie le abrió.

**- maldita música**. – volvió a llamar mas fuerte y esta vez se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una chica, con los ojos color perla y pelo negro atado en una cola alta, con ropa holgada. – **soy el vecino de arriba…-**

**- Oh! Espera ahora viene la dueña del piso. – **...dueña??...se fijo en ella bien…era bastante guapa quizá podría hacerla probar los muelles de su cama. Vio que se acercaba al rubio que había visto hace poco y después de preguntarle por una tal Jade, le dio un beso en los labios…así que descartó la idea anterior, vio al rubio acercarse a él.

**- Hola soy Naruto aunque aquí me conocen como "Kyubi"…pasa, "Jade" esta ensayando ahora así que tendrás que esperar un poco. **– lo guió por la casa hasta un gran salón, en una parte había un par de sofás enfrente de una mesa con una tele de plasma y en otra parte había un par de altavoces conectados a una cadena de música y en medio de estas una mini pista de baile, se fijó en las paredes y supo a la clase de botes a los que se refirió el rubio…todas las paredes llenas de graffitis, todos unas obras maestras.

Estaba mirando a la gente que había allí, casi todos con ropas holgadas entonces la vio en la pista…en una postura casi imposible, su cuerpo se movía al ritmo callejero que se escuchaba, un chico pelirrojo bailaba con ella y algunas veces bailaba junto a ella…muy junto para su gusto.

Cuando terminó la música la pelinegra se acerco a la chica de la pista y las dos miraron hacia el moreno y fue entonces cuando vio unos hermosos ojos jades y entendió el significado del mote.

**- Hola, soy Sakura o como todos me dicen "Jade"**. – no se dio cuenta en el momento que se acercó a el. Se fijo más aun en ella. Tenía un largo cabello rosa atado en dos coletas bajas llevaba el flequillo de lado tapando a veces uno de sus ojos, unos grandes ojos jade delineados en color negro dándole un toque rebelde, llevaba un aro con dos pinchos en la parte inferior del labio, grandes senos que solo los cubría un simple top dejando a la vista una delgada y fina cintura y un pendiente en el ombligo, unos pantalones que llegaban por la rodilla holgados pero no tanto, que dejaban a la vista la goma de sus braguitas negras, y unos playeros de la marca Nike. – **ehh…me vas a decir quien eres o te traigo una silla para que estés mas cómodo mientras me comes con la mirada?? – **arqueó una ceja.

**- Soy Sasuke Uchiha, el vecino de arriba. – **sonrió arrogante por lo directa que era la chica, eso le gusto de ella, sin mencionar lo buena que estaba claro…se notaba que no era como esas mujeres que dan mil rodeos para decirte algo.

**- Ahh!! Tu eres el eyaculador precoz??** – este miró hacia todos los lados para ver si alguien había escuchado eso. Y puso cara de no entender…él no era eso, nunca podría serlo, NUNCA lo sería. – **el ruido de tus muelles por la noche acaban muy rápido, lo cual quiere decir que eres un…**

**- Nunca sere uno de esos **- con voz siniestra…se había propuesto hacerlo enfadar y lo estaba consiguiendo, aunque fuera diciendo alguna que otra mentirijilla, ya que los ruidos por las noches se prolongan hasta dos horas.

**- es verdad…los chicos para eso sois muy raros.** – lo miró con expresión divertida ya que el moreno deseaba matarla en esos momentos.

**- prefiero ser un raro a ser una cualquiera que se restriega al primero que baile con ella.** – celos a la vista…

**- deberías estar alagado por tenerme como vecina… - **toma ego. – **una cualquiera no, pero una de las mejores bailarinas si…**

**- a eso le llamas bailar? A restregarse con un tío? – **todos los amigos de Sakura se habían ido del apartamento dejándolos solos.

**- a caso estas celoso?? – **sonrisa arrogante.

**- puede… - **estado de shock por parte de la pelirrosa.

- _**puede?? Como que puede???? Aaaahhhh!!! – **_la pelirrosa seguía en shock.

- **eh…quiero decir…no! no estoy celoso. – **se dio vuelta para irse…ya que entre tanto baile y discusión casi era de tarde.

- **si siguen sonando tus muelles, aunque sea por poco tiempo…** - el moreno puso cara de enfado. – **yo seguiré con mi música. **

**- hmp! – **se dio media vuelta y se fue a su apartamento.

La noche llegó rápido y un pelinegro estaba tumbado en el sofá de su apartamento perdido en sus pensamientos…aunque todos apuntaban a cierta pelirrosa del piso de abajo. No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba en esa posición, de pronto una ridícula idea cruzo su mente…era ridícula pero serviría.

***

- **otra vez los muelles??...este no sabe con quien esta jugando… - **se sentó a ver la tele…esperaría a que parara su juerga nocturna para devolvérsela.

Mientras en la habitación que estaba justo encima se podía ver a un pelinegro saltando encima de su cama, una actitud muy ridícula para él, pero como nadie lo veía…haría lo que fuese para molestar a la vecina de abajo. Cuando el sueño le estaba venciendo se fijo en el reloj… la 1: 45…pensó que ya era suficiente y se acostó.

La noche era tranquila…no se oía ni un ruido…hasta que alguien encendió una cadena de música y la puso a todo volumen.

- **Sakura…** - gruñó, se fijo en la hora 4: 13. – **esta loca… - **se puso la parte de debajo de su pijama y salió de su apartamento para ir a quejarse a su vecina. Toco el timbre varias veces y después de estar esperando un rato se abrió la puerta. – **Ho-la – **la pelirrosa se encontraba solo con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, tenía el pelo mojado del que caían gotas que se perdían por el escote.

- **……h-has venido a-a…quejarte?** – no le salían las palabras al ver a su vecino sin camiseta y apoyado en el marco de la puerta intentando no dormirse.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba…ya tenían bastante con mirarse…otra idea cruzó la mente del Uchiha…se acercó a la chica y se agacho frente a ella colgándola en su hombro, cerró la puerta de su apartamento mientras la pelirrosa pataleaba en su espalda.

Llegó a su piso y entró dirigiéndose a una habitación en concreto…le haría probar los muelles de su cama…para que cambiara su opinión de que era molestos…

Tampoco estaba tan mal discutir con tu vecina….siempre y cuando la discusión terminara con _sonido de muelles…_

_- __**Te dije que no era uno de esos…**_

_-__**Al final no están tan mal el sonido de los muelles…**_

_Ahh…Sasuke…_


	3. Provocandote y gozando las consecuencias

_**- Maldita sea… -**_ se maldecía para sí una y otra vez. _**– mierdaaa…. –**_ y seguía con lo suyo.

Veía como se sentaba lentamente en su silla, como si se fuera a romper al hacer algún movimiento brusco, en ese momento era el ser más delicado que había conocido, pero tenía constancia de que no era así.

_Se acercó lentamente a él, a paso tortuosamente lento consiguiendo desearla más de lo que ya lo hacía…la sujetó por la cintura y se sentó, __bruscamente__, encima de él…_

_**- ¿¡¿Por qué son tan cortas?!? – **_se maldecía una y otra vez por mirar donde no debía.

Cruzó una de sus piernas sobre la otra haciendo que su pequeña falda de colegiala se levantara levemente, sus ojos recorrieron las blancas y tersas piernas una vez más.

_El sentarla encima de él provocó que se subiera la pequeña falda tapando justamente lo necesario…colocó una de sus piernas sobre su hombro y dejó que se deleitara un rato con su suave tacto…_

_**- Es el colmo ya… –**_girando su cabeza hacía el lado contrario.

Un repiqueteo constante le hizo voltear su cabeza y mirar de soslayo al causante de tal ruidito, pudo observar como se llevaba el lapicero, con el que golpeaba la mesa, hacia sus labios con un sensual movimiento.

Sin ninguna duda tenía algún propósito, y fuera cual fuese lo estaba logrando…

_**- Esto solo me puede pasar a mí… -**_ se reprochó mentalmente y fijó su vista en el verde apagado de su pupitre, se acordó de más.

_Hasta en ese lugar tan oscuro podía ver el destello verde de sus ojos cargados de adrenalina y lujuria. Sus cuerpos sudorosos se movían al compás de sus caderas y justo cuando acabaron sonó el timbre anunciando el final del recreo…_

_- Te quiero Sak… - le susurró en el oído, pero ella se separó dándole la espalda._

_- Debemos ir a clase… - le interrumpió ella con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, la cual él no vio._

El timbre sonó sacándole de sus pensamientos, la vio salir de la clase junto a una amiga. Salio al pasillo para hablar con ella, pero ya estaba bastante lejos, se quedó observándola entre la gente.

*******

Giró su cabeza hacía su amiga mirando de reojo hacia atrás, y allí lo vio, quieto en medio del pasillo. Una sonrisa arrogante se hizo presente en sus delicadas facciones ya que estaba viendo los resultados de lo que se proponía…y eso le encantaba. No todos los días se podía ver a un Uchiha desesperando y menos por una mujer, ni en ese estado de locura y menos por unas simples provocaciones, y mucho menos depresivo por no ser correspondido en un sentimiento de algo más que puro placer o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

Quería que probara de su propia medicina, ya que desconocía los sentimientos provocados al no corresponder a alguna chica, que no lo culpaba de eso, pero si de reírse de ella por intentarlo…también de provocar a las chicas que le parecía que "estaban buenas" para poder acostarse con ellas por ese simple hecho…

Se había propuesto hacerse desear hasta el punto de que casi rozase la desesperación…aunque para eso tuviera que decir unas cuantas mentirijillas como no corresponder sus sentimientos hacía él…

*******

La semana paso rápido y ya era lunes por la mañana…un moreno se encontraba en su casillero ordenando sus libros para la primera clase cuando sintió que alguien se situaba en el casillero de su lado…

**- ¿Oye…estas bien? –** le dijo su rubio amigo, este le miraba preocupado y serio, una cosa muy rara en él.

**-¿Si…por qué lo dices? –** por la expresión del rubio supuso que se veía peor de lo que él pensaba.

**-Tienes unas ojeras que como sigan creciendo las vas a tener que llevar en carretillo… -** le soltó mientras lo miraba de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa.

El silencio reino entre ellos, y se hizo más intenso el bullicio del pasillo creado por las conversaciones de los demás estudiantes.

**-esta noche no he podido pegar ojo… -** dijo mirando el suelo mientras apoyaba la frente en el casillero.

Todo los estudiantes del pasillo se quedaron en silencio, miró con duda al rubio y lo encontró mirando hacia la entrada principal del pasillo. Se giró lentamente mirando hacia el mismo punto y allí la vio…a la culpable de sus insomnios, a la culpable de sus quebraderos de cabeza y sus locuras…_a la dueña de su corazón_…

Paso por su lado junto con sus amigas, mirando al frente, sin molestarse en posar su mirada en él…se fijó en que todos los chicos las miraban igual o más embobados que la miraba él, pero no se molestaba en disimularlo, a esas alturas ya no servia de nada…ya no valía decir que no _sentía_ nada…porque solo se mentiría a sí mismo.

La perdió de vista entre la gente del pasillo…

**- ¿Seguro que estas bien? –** en tono preocupado.

**- No lo se, Naruto, no lo se… -** lanzando un largo suspiro.

*******

Una semana…una semana había pasado y ella lo ignoraba completamente…ni recibía sus notas ocultas entre las páginas de sus libros…ni los mensajes al móvil citándolo en algún lugar apartado de la gente…y mucho menos sus miradas que lo arrastraban al cuarto de limpieza en donde se entregaban el uno al otro…

Había pensado todo tipo de cosas para no verla más…fingir una enfermedad terminal, idea que no resultó…intentar cambiarse de instituto, otra idea que tampoco resultó ya que se encontraban a mediados de curso…portarse mal, tomando ejemplo de Naruto, para que lo expulsaran del instituto por unas cuantas semanas, cosa que descartó de inmediato a que si quería llegar a la universidad debía tener su expediente impecable…

En una de las mesas de la cafetería se encontraban tres chicas debatiendo sobre un tema que traía de cabeza a una pelirrosa…

**- Sakura…no crees que ya te estas pasando un poco… -** miró disimuladamente hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el moreno, lo vio con la mirada perdida en su bandeja.

**- ¿Ahora qué os vais a poner de parte de él o que? –** preguntó con cierto grado de enfado.

**- No, pero mira que aspecto tiene… -** dijo la castaña de los dos conguitos**. – por el grado de ojeras que lleva…apenas a dormido esta semana. – **miró con lastima al chico.

**- ¿Sabes? Hay un estudio que dice que se muere antes por falta de sueño que por falta de comida… -** informó la morena de ojos perlados.

**- Cuando te da por exagerar Hinata… - **.

**- ¡Es verdad! Yo leí ese estudio…lo hizo un científico, pero no me acuerdo de su nombre… -** frunció el ceño como si estuviera recordando algo.

**- ¿Qué, estas bien? –** las chicas la miraron raro. **- ¿Tu?....¿Leer?....¿Estudio científico? –** la castaña puso cara de "¿qué insinúas?", mientras la morena se reía por lo bajo.

**- Perdona, pero que no de palo al agua en clase no quiere decir que yo no sepa culturizarme…ehh guapita de cara. –** le respondió con arrogancia como lo hacia _él._

Miró disimuladamente hacia su mesa y notó su grave estado, tenía que hacer algo y rápido sino las cosas igual se pondrían más serias.

**__**__**__**__

**- ¿Intentaste hablar con ella al menos? –** le dijo preocupado el rubio.

**- ¿Y qué le digo?...¿Qué me estoy volviendo loco porque no me mira? ¿qué no puedo dormir porque no me habla? –** respondió exasperado el moreno.

**- Por lo menos intenta arreglarte un poco… -** lo miró con lastima**. – Parece mentira que seas el mismo Sasuke Uchiha que jugaba con las chicas a su antojo…y mírate ahora.**

**- ¿Qué? –** dijo revolviendo con el tenedor el puré de su bandeja.

**- Llevas los pantalones medio cayendo, la camisa desarreglada con el nudo de la corbata aflojado… -** el moreno lo cortó.

**- Eso es lo que les gusta a las chicas. –** respondió con arrogancia, algo del Sasuke que conocía seguía ahí dentro.

**- Si tu lo has dicho, les gusta pero no cuando llevas unas ojeras que perece que pe pegaron dos puñetazos y todos los pelos revueltos… -** dijo haciendo callar al Uchiha.

**- ¿Tan lamentable estoy? –** preguntó resignado.

**- … -** intentó evadir la pregunta. **– Tienes que hacer algo con ella… -** respondió señalando a la chica con un gesto de cabeza.

**- Esta bien… -** se decidió a terminar esto por las buenas o por las malas.

***

Esa era la última clase del día que estaba por finalizar en 5 minutos, ella se sentía inquieta ya que no sabía en motivo por el cual él se había saltado esa clase, el timbre sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos…cerró su libro y al intentar guardarlo en su bolso un papel cayó de él…lo leyó:

_Te espero después de clase en el cuarto de la limpieza._

_Si no vienes puedes olvidarte de mí para siempre, quiero acabar con esto de una vez por todas…_

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Se tensó.

Después de meditarlo cogió sus cosas y salió del aula tirando el papel a la basura…

* * *

Hacía más de un cuarto de hora que había tocado él timbre dando finalizadas las clases del viernes y no había ni rastro de ella…su enfado se hizo mayor.

Había estado jugando con él, engañándolo y lo peor es que había caído en su trampa y se sentía colérico por eso……Agarró la manilla para salir de ese cuarto donde había sufrido tantos engaños cuando dos golpes secos resonaron en el lugar, suspiró calmándose y abrió la puerta lentamente encontrándose con una cabellera rosa…sonrió esperanzado…con que facilidad podía cambiarle el humor…

**- Pensé que no… -** la joven atacó sus labios y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Hacía más de dos horas que el instituto había quedado vacío, salvó por una pareja que se encontraba en el cuarto de la limpieza, tapados con una manta y abrazados…

**- Deberíamos vestirnos sino vamos a coger frío –** dijo después de un largo silencio.

**- Claro… -** se levantó para recoger su ropa, él la contemplaba como si admirara a una diosa. **– ah! una cosa… -** él se puso a su altura frente a ella. **– yo…también te quiero Sasuke. –** abrió sus ojos sorprendidos, había soñado mil veces con esas palabras.

Atacó sus labios como lo hizo ella la primera vez…

**- ¿No íbamos a irnos?-** preguntó inocente ella.

**- Quizá podamos quedarnos un poco más… -** respondió arrogante sobre su cuello, ella enredó sus manos en el cabellos del chico dejándose llevar…

_**-Dilo otra vez…por favor…-**_

_**- Te **__**amo**__**, Sasuke…-**_


	4. Yo nunca

Abrió los ojos desesperado de tanto dar vueltas en su cama, se quitó, molesto, las sábanas de encima dejándolas a la altura de su cintura y se incorporó quedando sentado.

¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer un domingo?

Esa era la pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez; escucho a sus compañeros de piso hablando fuera de la habitación, se levantó y salió sin molestarse en como estaba vestido.

**- Ya te he dicho, Naruto, que no quiero saber los detalles de lo que vais a hacer Hinata y tu… -** repitió cansada su compañera de piso, esta estaba fregando las tazas del desayuno mientras el rubio se encontraba sentado en la encimera junto al fregadero. **– y bájate de ahí, que eso no es para sentarse. –** mientras le daba un golpe con un paño.

**- ¿Hay café? –** preguntó cuando entró en la cocina.

**- Si, lo ha hecho Naruto. –** dijo colocando las tazas en un mueble, se dio la vuelta y miró al moreno. **– ¿Cuántas veces os he dicho que os cortéis un poco para andar así por la casa? –** dijo mientras veía al moreno con solo un boxer puesto, este solo se limitó a coger una taza y servirse el café.

**- Donde hay confianza da asco… -** soltó el rubio volviéndose a sentar en la encimera.

**- ¿Qué les parecería si ahora salgo yo en ropa interior por el piso? –** los chicos se miraron entre sí y una sonrisa apareció en sus caras.

**- ¿Quieres que te respondamos a esa pregunta? –** preguntó el moreno con cara de "no quieras saberlo", el rubio se limitó a reírse.

**- Ehh, no! porque de vosotros me espero cualquier cosa. –** se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina. – **y cálzate que ya sabes que los resfriados se cogen por los pies. –** le dijo antes de salir.

**- ¿Porqué es tan perfeccionista? –** le preguntó el rubio a su amigo una vez solos, el otro se limitó a encogerse de hombros. **– yo creo que no sabe ni divertirse.**

**- Estoy de acuerdo contigo. – **afirmó el moreno.

**- Bueno yo me voy que he quedado con Hinata. –** dijo saliendo de la cocina.

**- Genial! Y ahora que hago yo toda la tarde... –** susurró para sí.

*******

La pelirrosa se encontraba en su habitación estudiando una de sus asignaturas de la universidad y él…él se encontraba casi tirado en el sofá con el mando a distancia en la mano cambiando de canal constantemente.

**- No echan nada más que basura… -** suspiró cansado y se alargó hasta la mesa para coger el cuenco de patatas que había sobre él.

En ese momento sintió una puerta cerrarse en el pasillo y poco después vio a la pelirrosa pasar hacia la cocina en pijama, si a eso se le podía llamar pijama…ya que llevaba unos mini shorts con una camiseta de tirantes.

**- ¿Dónde quedó lo de: "cortaos para andar con esas pintas por la casa"? –** dijo imitando la voz de la pelirrosa.

**- Sasuke…no sabía que había alguien en casa. –** se quedó parada en medio de la puerta.

**- Tranquila no te voy a comer…**_**aunque ya me gustaría**_**. – **se sorprendió de sus pensamientos. **– Puedes pasar si quieres… -** le dijo al ver que no se movía.

**- ¿Qué ves? –** dijo tomando asiento junto al moreno.

**- Nada interesante… - **vio a la pelirrosa levantarse y acercarse a un mueble donde guardaban el alcohol, para ocasiones especiales.

**- Se me ocurre una idea. –** alzando una botella de vodka blanco junto con dos pequeños vasos**.- ¿Qué tal si jugamos al yo nunca…?**

**- ¿Al yo nunca? – **preguntó confuso.

**- Si, haber te explico… -** dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sofá y llenaba los vasos. **– yo digo por ejemplo: yo nunca me he puesto pantalones, y si lo has hecho bebes. –** mientras hablaba le pasó un vaso al moreno. **– ¡ah! y hay que ser totalmente sincero… -** agregó.

**- Vale, empiezo. –** puso expresión pensativa. **– yo nunca…he ojeado por la ventana a la pareja de enfrente. –** la pelirrosa se sorprendió.

**- Empiezas fuerte… -** dijo para después beber su vaso.

**- Me toca… -** miró al moreno con una sonrisa maligna. **– yo nunca me he vestido de rosa…** - sonrió triunfante mientras bebía ella también, ante la expresión del moreno.

**- Fue una apuesta con el dobe… -** se defendió mientras bebía.

**- No quiero explicaciones. –** respondió divertida la pelirrosa.

Así empezaron el juego acabando poco a poco con las botellas del minibar, por otro lado su estado de embriaguez se estaba haciendo más notorio y las preguntas cada vez iban en aumento.

**- Vale me toca… -** una pregunta se le vino a la mente, siempre había querido saber la verdad. **– yo nunca me he acostado con la cerda… -** sonrió arrogante, ahora sabría si su amiga decía o no la verdad. Miró al pelinegro y no lo vio hacer ni un solo gesto, levantó una ceja interrogante. **– ¿¿No te tiraste a Ino?? –** el moreno negó con la cabeza. **– ya veras cuando la pille… -** susurró la chica.

**- La última pregunta… -** dijo al ver que ya no había más líquido en la botella. **– yo nunca me he enamorado de un compañero de piso… -** soltó sin pensar, al rato se sorprendió de sus palabras. El alcohol se les bajó de repente y la chica se quedó mirando al moreno sin saber que hacer, pero no podía mentir…se le daba demasiado mal. Cogió el vaso y con lentitud se lo llevó a los labios…pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver como el moreno bebía también de su vaso.

Eso quería decir que sentía algo por Naruto o por ella…pero hasta donde llegaban sus conocimientos el Uchiha no era gay, así que solo quedaba una opción…ella. Sus ojos quedaron perdidos en el vaso…¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

Se puso a barajar posibles acciones, desde salir corriendo hasta un día de verano casarse en la mejor iglesia del país, todas esas ideas la llevaron a una sola palabra…_patética._

No se dio cuenta de cuando empezó a verse vestida de blanco junto a quién, hasta hace un momento, era su compañero de piso……como tampoco se dio cuenta cuando sus labios fueron atrapados por los del moreno. Sintió su espalda chocar con una de las paredes del salón, entonces reaccionó. El moreno dejó de besarla y observó su rostro confuso.

¿En qué momento la levantó del suelo y la llevó hasta la pared más lejana del salón?

**- Sakura, si quieres podemos ir más despacio… -** le susurró el moreno, él comprendía que todo eso le había llegado por sorpresa. Mientras la pelirrosa seguía intentando recordar el momento en el que el moreno colocó los vasos perfectamente sobre la mesita, se había acercado a ella y la había cargado hasta la pared más lejana del salón junto a la puerta que daba al pasillo de las habitaciones.

El Uchiha salió de la habitación con intención de volver a su cuarto, y dejar a la pelirrosa sola pensando en lo que estuviera pensando, pero una mano le hizo girar y quedar pegado a la pared del pasillo, después fue atacado por los labios de la chica.

El moreno la cargo, lo que provocó que la chica entrelazara las piernas alrededor de la cintura del moreno y sin dejar de besarse se metieron en la primera habitación del pasillo…la del rubio.

***

**- Tsk…ya te dije que lo sentía treinta veces…. –** respondió cansado el moreno, este estaba sentado en el sofá con una sábana alrededor de su cintura.

**- Sí, ya, claro… -** respondió el rubio dando vuelta de un lado a otro. **– ya no me quedan más sábanas limpias, las he tenido que lavar todas…-**

**- Yo te compraré más… - **respondió la pelirrosa arrepentida. Estaba cubierta por el edredón que cubría la cama del rubio.

**- Y por no hablar de los traumas que tengo al entrar a mi habitación y encontraros en esas posturas tan… -** puso cara de horror mientras miraba al moreno, este desvió la mirada. Mientras la pelirrosa los miraba divertida. **– Por cierto Sakura, no sabía que fueses tan flexible… -** la pelirrosa se puso seria.

**- Me lo tomaré como un halago… -** a la pelirrosa se le ocurrió algo para zanjar el tema: "encuentros pasionales en la habitación de Naruto". **– ¿Naruto, que tal si te preparo ramen? –**

A Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos, a lo que Sasuke gruñó molesto, los tres se dirigieron a la cocina y los chicos esperaron a que Sakura terminara de cocinar.

**-Bueno,¿y se os ocurre alguna solución? –** preguntó el rubio mientras devoraba su plato de ramen.

**- ¿Y si os cambiáis la habitación tu y Sasuke?, así ya no habría más problemas. – **propuso la pelirrosa, a lo que los chicos aceptaron.

Después de tres horas de mudanza, el rubio se fue al cine con Hinata y el moreno emprendió la búsqueda de la pelirrosa por la casa.

**- Sakura… -** le susurró en el oído, esta pegó un pequeño bote del susto.

**- Sasuke, me has asustado… -** se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada, vio al moreno acercarse peligrosamente a ella.

**- ¿Qué tal si probamos mi nueva habitación? –** le dijo mientras la acorralaba contra la mesa de la cocina.

**- Será un placer… -** respondió mientras emprendían el camino por el pasillo.

*******

**- Ven Hinata, vamos a mi habitación. –** el rubio acababa de entrar en el piso junto a su novia, y se dirigían por el pasillo a la que era su habitación, pero al abrir la puerta se quedó en estado de shock al ver a la pareja en la cama en una de sus posturas.

**- ¡¡¡Naruto, esta ya no es tu habitación!!! –** le gritó el moreno.

**- Yo…yo…lo… -** al rubio no le salían las palabras, un almohadón le dio en la cara haciéndolo reaccionar.

**- ¡¡Cierra!! –** gritó desesperada la chica, el rubio hizo caso al instante.

**- ¿Estas bien, Naruto? –** preguntó preocupada una chica de ojos color perla.

**- Si… -** respondió mientras se dirigía a su nuevo cuarto, se paro en seco en medio del pasillo. **– oye, Hinata, ¿sabes si Sakura es contorsionista? –**

**- No, que yo sepa, ¿por qué? –** preguntó confusa.

_**-**_**No…por nada…- **respondió pensativo.

*******

**- Sasuke, estoy aburrida…¿por qué no jugamos un rato?- **el moreno sonrió arrogante.

_**- Para que luego digan que no sabes divertirte…- **_pensó mientras secuestraba a la pelirrosa en su habitación…


	5. Transformacion

Un nuevo día se hacía presente en la ciudad de Konoha, y en una de las habitaciones de un departamento en el centro de la ciudad, una linda pelirrosa de 17 años se empezaba a desperezar en su cama.

**- Sakura, hija, levántate que ya es la hora! –** gritaba su madre desde la cocina.

**- ya voy mama! –** gritó como si una niña de 5 años se tratase.

Y es que Sakura, a pesar de tener sus 17 años, era como una niña pequeña e inocente, siempre que habría la boca claro…ya que si la mantenía cerrada, era una apuesta mujer, con un exótico cabello rosa largo hasta la cintura que contrastaba con unos grandes ojos verdes. También poseía una figura delgada, pero estilizada, con unas piernas de esas que solo tienen las modelos, que parecen nunca acabar, aparte de ser finas y delgadas, las cuales empezaban en una cadera acentuada pero sin llegar a lo exagerado. Quien la viese podría confundirla con una modelo de portada central o de calendario, pero ella era demasiado infantil para darse cuenta de eso…

Sakura había logrado esa perfecta figura gracias a las clases de baile que tomaba…había empezado a los 6 años en ballet, por obligación de su madre, pero eso para ella era demasiado aburrido y tras varias riñas de la profesora por sus distracciones se termino pasando a otro estilo de baile más movidito. Este pasatiempo de Sakura solo lo conocía su mejor amiga, Hinata, y su madre ya que era la causante de esta afición.

*******

**- que tal te has despertado, cielo? –** le habló cariñosamente su madre una vez entró a la cocina.

**- muy bien. –** le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, empalagosa para algunos. **– hoy no tengo ganas de ir a clase… -** hizo un pequeño puchero mientras miraba su vaso de leche.

**- sabes que tienes que ir…además ya te queda poco para terminar el curso. –** su madre le acarició suavemente la cabeza a lo que ella le miró con desgano. **– venga que se te va a hacer tarde…**

Sakura subió a su cuarto, recogió su mochila y se dirigió hacia el instituto…

Cuando llegó vio en la entrada a sus amigos esperando al comienzo de las clases.

**- Hola chicos!** - saludo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**- Hola… -** le respondieron todos al unísono.

**- donde estará ese dobe? –** preguntó molesto un moreno.

**- llegará tarde como siempre… -** le respondió una castaña, la cual lo llevaba recogido en dos moños.

**- eh chicos! –** gritó un rubio que venia corriendo desde el interior del instituto, cosa que extrañó a los mencionados.

**- Naruto-kun? –** preguntó extrañada.

**- quien iba a ser si no? –** respondió el moreno como si fuese obvio, a veces podía ser tan molesta.

**- chicos…mirar. –** les pasó un papel que le había dado la directora.

**- que es otra nota de la directora a tus padres? –** habló un chico serio con ojos de color perla.

**- e-es un…con-concur-so. –** habló una tímida chica morena de ojos perlas mientras miraba el papel.

**- si…y no solo es de baile también es de canto y pueden participar grupos… -** el rubio miró a los dos chicos que había allí y entendieron el mensaje.

En ese momento la campana sonó y los chicos se fueron al sus clases…por el pasillo Sakura se encontró con una hermosa chica que tenía el cabello rojo sangre con unos ojos grises oscuros, esta llevaba una pequeña jaula la cual llevaba un hámster.

**- Ay! que lindo!! –** gritó la pelirrosa mientras se agachaba a la altura de la jaula.

**- deja de gritar…todos nos miran. –** dijo el pelinegro. **– a veces eres tan infantil.** – la miró fríamente y se metió en su clase.

La pelirrosa vio con tristeza alejarse a Sasuke…esta aunque no lo confesara estaba enamorada de él, pero este en cambio solo la veía como una simple niña pequeña…

**- me alegro de que te haya gustado. –** le dijo la chica sacándola de sus pensamientos. **– ahora me tengo que ir que no quiero llegar tarde. –** le regaló una hermosa sonrisa y se fue.

**-si claro…adios. –** viendo a la chica desaparecer entre la gente.

*******

En una de las clases más aburridas de toda la mañana, se encontraban una pelirrosa y una morena pasándose notitas, para pasar el tiempo…

_**Hinata: **_

_Venga Saku…apúntate al concurso…bailas bien y además así te dejaran de ver como una niña si te ven transformada jajaja_

_**Sakura: **_

_No se Hina…nadie sabe que bailo parte de que me da vergüenza..._

_P.D: y yo no me transformo!!!_

_**Hinata: **_

_Si no te apuntas tu te apunto yo…así que tu eliges._

_Y si que te transformas…en una persona completamente opuesta a la que eres…jajaja_

_**Sakura: **_

_mmm…esta bien…a la salida me apunto._

Hinata leyó la nota y le sonrió complacida. Mientras en otro lado de la clase otros dos chicos se mandaban, también, notas…

_**Naruto: **_

_A la salida nos apuntamos fijo ehh…vamos a ganar siii!!_

_P.D: donde ensayaremos? xD_

_**Sasuke: **_

_En mi casa…que remedio…así que después de apuntarnos venís todos._

_**Naruto: **_

_Ok…que suerte que traje las canciones jajajajaja_

_**Sasuke: **_

_Hmp…por una vez en tu vida hiciste algo bueno._

_**Naruto: **_

_Ya no te sirve con decir monosílabos que hasta los escribes jajajajaja_

_**Sasuke: **_

_Déjame en paz!...dobe_

Naruto iba a contestar pero en ese momento tocó el timbre anunciando el final de las clases, los chicos se dirigieron hacia conserjería para apuntarse, por otro lado las chicas esperaron a que la gente disminuyese para ir hacia conserjería...al parecer el concurso seria la semana que viene…así que tendrían muy poco tiempo para ensayar…

*******

La semana pasó rápido y con ella los ensayos de los chicos…Sakura había tenido unos pequeños problemillas y tubo que buscar una pareja de última hora para que la coreografía saliera perfecta.

El salón de actos ya se encontraba lleno y unos ojos detrás de unas cortinas rojas denotaban nerviosismo…

**- Hinata no puedo hacerlo… -** mientras se dirigía a su camerino.

**- claro que si…se van a quedar asombrados cuando te vean bailar… -** a la chica se le ocurrió una idea para tranquilizarla. **– vamos a ver a los chicos actuar…así te relajas un poco. – **salieron al salón y se sentaron en unas de las primeras filas.

El suelo del escenario se iluminó dejando ver siluetas de personas sobre él…todo el mundo quedo en silencio y el escenario se iluminó dejando ver a cuatro chicos sobre él.

El rubio hiperactivo se encontraba sentado frente a la batería, este llevaba una camiseta negra con letras en naranja, unos jeans oscuros y unas convers naranjas junto con un sombrero negro, en un lado del escenario con la guitarra acústica se encontraba el chico de ojos perlas con una camiseta de manga larga, jeans oscuros y unos playeros blancos, al otro lado del escenario, con una eléctrica se encontraba el chico vago, este llevaba una camiseta marrón junto con unos jeans oscuros y converse marrones, este tenía un micrófono enfrente de él…y en medio del escenario frente al micrófono central se encontraba el pelinegro, este llevaba una camiseta blanca que era cubierta por una chaqueta de cuero negra con unos jeans oscuros desgastados y unas convers negras, este tenia en la espalda su guitarra eléctrica…

(Canción: Jonas Brothers – love bug - .com/watch?v=a_cXhBy78T4 )

Sasuke empezó a cantar y unos ojos verdes se abrieron sorprendidos ante lo que estaban viendo.

_**- desde cuando Sasuke canta tan bien? –**_ se preguntaba una pelirrosa.

En una parte de la canción el pelinegro deslizó su guitarra desde su espalda hacia delante para empezar un solo de guitarra dejando a más de uno con la boca más que abierta.

La actuación terminó y todo el salón quedo en silencio ante tal actuación, pero a los pocos segundos estalló en aplausos.

Las actuaciones siguieron y dieron paso a las de baile…mientras los chicos se sentaban en los asientos delanteros una pelirrosa junto a su pareja se colocaban en el oscuro escenario para empezar.

**- estoy nerviosa… -** le susurró al chico de su lado.

**- tranquila lo harás bien… -** le dijo para tranquilizarla.

(Coreo: .com/2009/03/11/coreo-eva-y-sergi-miercoles-3/ )

La música empezó a sonar, las luces se encendieron dejando ver a la pareja y un pelinegro miraba impresionado a la chica del escenario…

La pelirrosa llevaba unos short gris, una camiseta blanca y encima de este un chaleco gris abierto, unas convers negras y un sombrero, ladeado, negro con rayas grises…el pelinegro casi le entra una hemorragia nasal al verla así…

La chica empezó bailando sola pero después se juntó a ella el chico...los dos bailaban con una coordinación exacta…perfecta.

Sasuke la miraba asombrado…desde cuando Sakura era tan…tan provocadora y bailaba tan bien?

La actuación terminó y en el salón solo se oían aplausos, silbidos y piropos para la pelirrosa…esta se fue a la parte trasera del escenario donde se encontró con los chicos, pero faltaba cierto pelinegro…

**- wua! Sakura estuviste genial…no sabía que bailaras. –** le dijo el rubio.

**- ya ves… -** dijo arrogante. **– todo el mundo tiene una afición oculta. –** concluyó con sorna.

_**- ya se ha transformado… -**_ pensó una pelinegra.

- bueno me voy a mi camerino. – dijo seria mientras se iba.

Entró a su camerino el cual se encontraba en penumbras y dirigió su mano hacia el interruptor de la luz, pero otra mano detuvo la suya…

**- vaya Sakura… **- le susurró alguien en su oido. **– no sabía que fueras…**

**- que fuera que…Sasuke? –** le susurró de la misma manera.

En otra ocasión pudo haberse desmayado, pero en ese momento era otra persona…estaba transformada…porque el baile la transformaba en la persona que realmente era y le daba vergüenza mostrar…

Unos labios la callaron, y los dos cuerpos se fueron deslizando hasta caer en el suelo…

La música se escuchaba de fondo y junto a ella los gemidos de dos jóvenes…

**-que era lo que no sabias? –** le preguntó la pelirrosa jadeante.

Si algo había aprendido Sasuke era…

**- que eras bipolar… -** le contestó de igual manera.

**- así soy realmente… -** le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

El pelinegro le devolvió la sonrisa y los gemidos volvieron a mezclarse con la música que se escuchaba…

_**- nunca más veras la niña molesta…**_

_**- eso espero…porque la nueva niña me gusta…demasiado…**_


	6. Una Uchiha especial

Las primeras cosas que hizo Kohana ese día fueron, por este orden, causar dolor, llorar y producir una inmensa alegría.

Eran las nueve y cuarto de la mañana y una niña pequeña, tanto en edad como en estatura, había formado un gran revuelo en la familia.

Sus padres la miraban con satisfacción, con orgullo, con ilusión… pero también con incertidumbre y, como no, con ansias de protección. Aunque más por una parte que por otra.

Había cesado de llorar, el dolor que había causado había desaparecido, al menos había algo que hacía que no existiese; lo que persistía en las personas que habían presenciado aquello era la alegría. Incluso el aire y el sofocante calor parecían alegres.

Había nacido la hija de Sasuke y Sakura. Era la primera y, posiblemente, sería la única, por muchas circunstancias que no vienen al caso.

Era de piel nívea, pelo rosado, y grandes ojos verdes, al modo de su familia por parte de madre; sus orejas, sus manos y pies eran pequeños, su nariz fina pero recta, como la familia paterna, -fina, pero elegante- había dicho su abuela nada más verla; pero sobre todo Kohana era guapa, muy guapa, al menos esa era la opinión de sus padres, abuelos y la poca gente que la había visto. Aunque la verdad es que pocas veces se ha oído decir a unos padres que su hijo recién nacido es feo. Era como una pequeña flor, de ahí a que su padre le pusiese ese nombre.

Kohana, desde sus comienzos, hizo lo que todos los niños, comer, dormir, descomer y llorar. Pero, ya se sabe, que el orden de los factores al producto no altera. Lo que sí se alteró fue la vida de su familia. Todos estaban pendientes de ella, hasta Black, el perro husky siberiano de los abuelos.

Ya desde pequeña fue una niña muy lista, muy espabilada, despierta e inquieta. Con tan solo dos años, cualquier cuento que caía en sus manos era mirado con avidez, con interés, con curiosidad, aunque aún no supiese leer. Y no sólo cuentos; cualquier hoja que contuviese letras o imágenes impresas eran presa de sus pequeñas, pero largas manos.

Tal fue así que, a una edad inusual para un niño, empezó a hablar. Conocía y pronunciaba palabras simples desde papá, mamá, abuela…pasando por perro, mariposa, árbol…terminando en coche, moto, tractor. Sus padres, a la par que sorprendidos, estaban orgullosos de su hija. –Va a ser una niña y mujer muy inteligente- comentaba su padre cuando la veía sentada sobre la hierba del jardín descifrando cualquier imagen de uno de sus libros, cortesía de su tío Naruto.

El primero día de clase de la pequeña, su tutora los llamó a casa para hablar con ellos. Una señora rubia, con ojos color miel, les recibió con una cordial sonrisa. Ella que había estado observando a su hija con notoria curiosidad, sabía cual era su comportamiento y que esa niña no era como el resto.

Les informó sobre un pequeño colegio privado a las afueras de su ciudad, la cual desconocían, totalmente, de su existencia. Una vez allí, y haber tenido una charla con el director, el psicólogo del colegio se llevó a la niña para hacerle un test.

Sus padres estaban nerviosos y ansiosos por saber que le estaba pasando a su pequeña, hasta que la puerta del fondo del pasillo se abrió, dejando ver a Kohana junto a un hombre de pelo gris. Les hizo pasar a su despacho para comunicarles los resultados de la pruebas.

**-Bien, el test que ha hecho Kohana a sido un éxito…a sacado 155 puntos de coeficiente intelectual. –**El matrimonio, sentado frente al hombre, le miraba de manera curiosa. **–Veo que no saben mucho sobre el tema…les informare un poco. –**Carraspeó aclarándose la garganta. **–****las personas que se encuentran entre 70 y 79 son boderline o de inteligencia límite; la inteligencia normal está entre 90 y 109; la superior entre 110 y 119 y, por último, aquellas personas con un coeficiente intelectual superior al 140 son los superdotados. –**Sasuke dirigió la vista a la pequeña, la cual estaba sentada en un pequeña mesita de cristal jugando con un pequeño rompecabezas de colores. Escuchó a su mujer hablar sorprendida.

**-¿Está diciendo que mi hija es…superdotada? –**Preguntó incrédula.

**-Si, señora Uchiha, y nos encantaría tener a su hija en este centro, ya que en uno de clase normal no se le sacaría todo el potencial que tiene.**

Tras firmar una serie de papeles con las cuotas, matrícula, normas, etc., se dirigieron a casa. Había sido un día muy raro y lo único que querían era llegar a casa y descansar.

Tras la cena en familia, Sakura llevó a su hija a la habitación para arroparla. Después del beso de buenas noches, la niña se acurrucó de espaldas a la puerta, lo que aprovecho su madre para observarla en silencio desde el pasillo. Enseguida sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla, y un cálido beso en su cuello.

**-Algún día…nuestra hija será famosa por su gran inteligencia. –**Comentó Sasuke mientras observaba a su hija. Sakura sonrió complacida, ya que cada vez que veía a su marido observando o hablando de la pequeña, se notaba a leguas que moría por ella.

**-Lo hemos hecho bien…Sasuke. **

Formaban un buen equipo y sin duda alguna es digna de los apellidos Uchiha Haruno…

_**Fin… **_


	7. Enamorado de tu baile

Sus ojos recorrían una y otra vez sus curvas, como si estuviera grabándolas en su memoria, cualquiera en su lugar estaría haciendo lo mismo ante semejante espectáculo.

Miró de reojo a su rubio amigo y lo vio casi o tan embobado como lo estaba él, todos los sábados eran iguales desde que su amigo casi hermano se había enterado de la inauguración de un "bar" donde había bailes un poco subidos de tono, pero nunca llegando a nada serio…simplemente para amenizar la velada.

Y allí estaban ellos, un moreno y un rubio observando la actuación especial de la mejor bailarina del local "Jade". Todos los fines de semana les sorprendía con algo nuevo, y esa noche no era la excepción…desde su posición podía observarla sin ser visto ya que se encontraban en una de las mesas que había en una parte del bar mas oscura, aunque bien podía estar con los viejos verdes que se agolpaban junto al escenario para aclamar a la diosa que estaba sobre el…una diosa con unos ojos jade que le habían hipnotizado desde la primera vez que los vio, una melena hasta más debajo de la cintura negro como la noche, una piel de porcelana digna de admirar, un busto ni grande ni pequeño cubierto por un sujetador de encaje negro con detalles plateados, vientre plano y terso que acababa con un pequeño tanga, para su sorpresa, del mismo color que el sostén, este dejaba a la vista un pequeño tatuaje, nunca antes visto por el pelinegro…y si mal no veía era una pequeña hilera de estrellas que empezaban en la cadera y se perdía por la parte delantera…

El moreno la miro con mas detenimiento…nunca le había visto ese tatuaje, pero le sonaba familiar…

***

- **hoy Jade estuvo bien verdad teme??** – dijo el rubio entrando por la puerta del departamento.

- **hmp…**_"bien dice…estuvo mejor que nunca"_ – mientras tiraba su chaqueta en su cama desde la puerta.

- **Sakura!! ya hemos vuelto!!** – el rubio no obtuvo respuesta alguna. – **Sakura!!!** – se dirigió al cuarto de la nombrada. – **Sakura??**

- **creo que no fuimos los únicos que salimos hoy…** - el moreno apareció tras él…en ese momento se oyó la puerta cerrarse.

- **Oh! Ya estáis aquí…** - con cara de sorpresa. – **hoy no os quedasteis tomando nada en el club…digo en algún pub? – **tirando su bolso en el sofá.

- **has dicho club?** – dijo el moreno levantando una ceja. – **como sabes tu que vamos a ese club? **

- **y que chico de la universidad no va a ese club?** – la pelirrosa puso cara una cara como si fuera la cosa mas obvia, los otros dos no dijeron nada más. – **bueno me voy a dormir…buenas noches.**

- **hasta mañana Sakura**. -

-**Hmp…yo también me voy. – **el moreno se fue a su habitación.

- **pues yo me quedo a ver la tele un rato.** – dijo el rubio para si mismo.

Ya eran las 12:30 de la noche y el rubio se había quedado dormido en el sofá…se sobresaltó al sentir el bolso de su amiga caer.

- **mierda… **- dijo al ver todas las cosas de este fuera. – **uh? Qu-que es esto?** – con cara desencajada. – **no…no puede ser.** – dijo en susurro después de guardar todo e irse a su habitación.

El fin de semana paso rápido, y una pelirrosa ya se encontraba echando café en tres tazas un lunes a las 7 y media de la mañana.

- **buenos días…** - dijo un serio moreno entrando en la cocina.

- **hola…** - le paso una de las tazas. – **Naruto no se ha levantado?**

- **si…esta en el baño.** – los dos se quedaron en silencio hasta que el rubio apareció en la cocina, los otros dos lo miraron raro.

- **y a este que le pasa?** – le preguntó en susurro el moreno a la chica, a lo que esta se encogió de hombros.

- **Naruto…** - acercándose a él, este hizo un amago de apartarse, la chica y el moreno se sorprendieron. – **te…te pasa algo?**

- **lo que había dentro de tu bolso…era tuyo?** – la pelirrosa palideció.

- **no…ni siquiera era mi bolso.** – el moreno escuchaba la conversación sin saber de que iba.

- **se esta haciendo tarde.** – decidió romper la conversación.

Recogieron sus libros y salieron del apartamento en dirección al coche. Después de dejar a Sakura en la universidad en la que estudiaba (Artes Escénicas) ellos se dirigieron a la suya, pero en ese momento al rubio se le ocurrió algo.

- **oye…hoy solo tenemos una clase no?** – el moreno asintió. – **bueno pues nos la vamos a saltar…vete a esta dirección…** - le paso un papel al moreno, y miró al rubio sorprendido.

***

-**lo siento, pero no puedo guardarlo…** - pasándole la bolsa a la chica que tenía delante.

- **tienes que hacerlo, de momento no tengo sitio.** – se quejó la chica.

- **no puedo…ya vieron que tenía el bolso, y no puedo mentirles…ya son suficientes mentiras.**

- **pero hazlo por mi, no tienes porque mentirles, díselo.** – le rogó agarrándole las manos.

- **no puedo, lo siento...vendré más tarde…** – la chica salió del local.

***

- **escóndete que sale alguien.** – dos chicos se encontraban en un coche mirando hacia una de las puertas del Pub más famoso de la zona.

- **no puede ser…** - susurro el moreno al ver quien había salido del local.

- **a la salida iremos a buscar a Sakura…** - el moreno asintió.

- _**no puede ser ella…es…imposible.**_ – pensó el moreno.

Sobre las dos y media de la tarde los chicos fueron a buscar a su compañera de piso a la salida de la universidad, pero ella nunca salio así que decidieron ir hasta casa haber si de casualidad estaba allí.

- **Sakura?** – preguntó el moreno entrando en el apartamento, cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Había venido solo ya que Naruto recibió una llamada de Kakashi diciéndole que tenía que hablar con el urgentemente, y ahí estaba el Uchiha dirigiéndose silenciosamente hacía la habitación de su compañera de piso.

Abrió la puerta sigilosamente y vio a la chica tumbada en la cama dándole la espalda…se acercó a ella y su cara se desencajó.

- **no…no…** - susurraba sin creérselo. **– es imposible… - **salio de la habitación y se fue a su habitación sin creerse lo que había visto.

***

La noche llegó pronto, y en la cocina de un apartamento se encontraban tres jóvenes cenando en completo silencio, un silencio un tanto…incomodo. El rubio decidió romperlo.

- **hoy no has ido a clase…verdad Sakura?** – los dos chicos la miraron serios, ella se puso nerviosa.

- **si…si que he ido…porque lo preguntas? **–

- **hemos ido a buscarte a la salida…** - hablo el moreno.

- **y no estabas…** - los dos la observaron con mirada acusatoria.

-**ahh…eso…es que el profesor de la ultima hora ha faltado y me fui con Hinata a un café…** - la miraron dudosos. – **podéis llamarla si queréis…**

El silencio volvió y cuando terminaron de cenar cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación…

El resto de la semana paso muy rápido y el fin de semana se hizo presente y con él una de las nuevas actuaciones de "Jade"…

- **quieres darte prisa? Llegaremos tarde!** – dijo desesperado el moreno desde la puerta.

- **mm…y desde cuanto interés por ir a ver a Jade?...no será que…** - el rubio abrió su boca sorprendido. – **te gusta Jade! Lo sabia!…** - lo señalo con el dedo.

- **no…bueno no se…** - el rubio lo miro dudoso. – **el no saber quien es…me vuelve loco…y me hace desearla aun más…**

**- pero ya sabemos…** - el moreno lo interrumpió…

**- no…no es fijo que sea ella…además…ella no me gusta…**_**o eso creo**_ – entre tanta conversación llegaron al club, se dirigieron a la mesa de siempre, pero estaba ocupada así que escogieron una mesa cercana al escenario, una de la primera fila.

Las luces se apagaron menos el foco que alumbraba directamente el escenario, donde salio una diosa reencarnada en persona…su cuerpo se movía sensualmente sin perder la inocencia y un cruce de miradas le dejo petrificado en la silla…nunca antes había visto directamente sus ojos jade, brillaban más que nunca gracias a la sombra negra que llevaba adornándolos…después de dejar a mas de uno con problema en sus pantalones, se perdió entre la cortina plateada que adornaba el fondo…

- **bff…esa chica es brutal…** - dijo el rubio saliendo del club, pero el sonido del teléfono le distrajo. Se aparto del moreno para hablar más tranquilo. – **era Hinata…** - volviendo junto al moreno. –**hoy no ha salido así que he quedado con ella…para hablar.**

**- yaa…para hablar…** - lo miro con picardía. – **bueno te veo en casa.**

***

Eran mucho más de media noche y una chica pelirrosa se encontraba entrando en su oscuro departamento, tiro sus llaves en una pequeña mesita que había al lado de la puerta y dirigió su mano hacia el interruptor de la luz, pero algo le hizo parar en seco…

**- hola Sakura**. – ella reconoció la voz y se quedo quieta en donde estaba. – **que tal la salida nocturna?**

- **Sasuke…me-me has asustado.** – respondió nerviosa. – **bien…me lo pasé bien.**

**- que raro…no ibas a quedarte a estudiar? – **se levanto tranquilamente y se acerco a la chica que aun seguía cerca de la puerta.

- **he estado con…con Hinata.** – la chica se tenso al sentir a su compañero de piso delante de ella. – **hemos ido a dar una vuelta.**

- **que raro…Hinata le dijo a Naruto que no había salido hoy…** - lentamente le fue quitando el bolso que llevaba en las manos. – **Sakura…que ocultas? -**

- **ocultar? Na-nada…que debería ocultar.** – cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto con la piel del chico.

-**no se…eso deberías saberlo tu…** - metió una de sus manos en el bolso y se aseguró de lo que había dentro. – **sabes…hoy has bailado muy bien…cada día me sorprendes más…**

La chica abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. – **desde cuando lo sabes?**

- **Naruto me lo dijo…al principio no le creí, pero vi tu tatuaje cuando dormías…** - el chico coloco una de sus manos en una de sus mejillas acariciándola suavemente. – **antes…antes me interesabas, pero ahora… **- la chica se fue deprimiendo al escuchar sus palabras. – **ahora que se que eres Jade…me interesas aun más…** - la chica sonrió. – **no se si es amor, pero es algo fuerte… **- una idea cruzo la mente de la pelirrosa.

- **se me ocurre algo para empezar a descubrirlo…** - entre la oscuridad de la habitación pudo ver el destello de sus negros ojos mirarla directamente. – **que tal un baile...** – se acercó a su oído para susurrarle algo. – **privado? **

**- yo no he dicho que quiera ningún baile. **- El moreno apoyó la mano que tenía libre en la puerta para acorralarla, pero la chica fue más rápida y pasó por una lado de él arrebatándole el bolso de la mano dirigiéndose a su habitación… el moreno sonrió arrogantemente…

- **pues tú te lo pierdes…** - sintió que alguien la agarraba por detrás y le besaba el cuello.

- **solo el baile?** – preguntó entre beso y beso.

- **lo que viene después es secreto de sumario.** – se deshizo del agarre y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, el moreno sonrió y siguió a la chica con paso tranquilo…

Dos horas después un rubio entraba por la puerta del apartamento, al entrar sintió risas y murmullos en la habitación de la pelirrosa...este se acercó a la puerta y apoyó su oreja en ella para escuchar mejor…

- _**Te gusta?**_ – se oyó a la chica jadeante.

- _**Sa…Sakura…**_ - reconoció la voz ronca del moreno.

-**Sabía que esos dos acabarían juntos…** - el chico sonrió mientras entraba en su cuarto.


	8. Loca? So what?

Una soleada mañana de verano...los niños juegan en el parque…las mariposas revolotean alrededor de una rosa en flor…Naruto come ramen por variar su dieta……y en una de las calles de Konoha se podía sentir la suave brisa veraniega……y las fuertes vibraciones de un altavoz a todo volumen…

De donde procedía la música?

…simple…de una hermosa casa blanca de tamaño mediano…más concretamente de una de las habitaciones superiores…la habitación de cierta pelirrosa...

**- So so what?......I'm still a rock star... –** cantaba al compás de la música la pelirrosa...tenía en un mano derecha un cepillo imitando a un micrófono.

**-esta loca…**-alguien la observaba desde la calle…viéndola saltar y agitar su cabeza através de la ventana abierta de la habitación.

**-bueno al menos canta bien… -**

**-I'm gonna show you tonight... – **se fijo k había alguien mirándola desde la calle. **– eh tu! Que es que no tienes vida que tienes que andar espiando a la gente?**

**- si no estuvieras gritando no llamarías la atención…y no me hubiera parado a ver quien era la causante de esos ladridos… - **le soltó en su cara.

La pelirrosa se recargó en la ventana sacando medio cuerpo fuera de esta, le tiró el cepillo que tenía en la mano y el chico a duras penas lo esquivó…

**- estas loca o que te pasa? –** gritó exasperado el chico.

**- y vuelta con lo de loca… - **susurró para si misma, aunque fue escuchado por el joven. Este soltó una carcajada…y se le ocurrió una idea para pasar el tiempo antes de ir a trabajar…ya que se había fijado que la pelirrosa no estaba nada mal.

**- sabes…hace mucho calor aquí afuera… -** toma indirecta.

**- si estas esperando a que te abra la puerta después de llamarme loca…te de agua…me líe contigo y te meta en mi cama… -** medito unos segundos como pensando. **– mmm…déjame decirte que…lo llevas mal… -** el chico alzó las cejas. **-…muy mal… -** terminó con sorna, al chico se le desencajó la cara.

Cerró la ventana y le sacó la lengua por detrás del cristal…el chico la miró con la cara desencajada…ya que ninguna chica le había hablado así…y menos para rechazarlo.

Con ese pensamiento se dirigió a su nuevo trabajo…donde empezaba ese mismo día…en el hospital de Konoha, como doctor.

*******

Por otro lado la pelirrosa bajo un poco la música para concentrarse en lo que le gustaba hacer…leer fic's……se sentó cómodamente en la silla de su escritorio, frente a su laptop y entro en la pagina…después de ver los fic's que había actualizados…encontró uno nuevo de humor…los que a ella le gustaban…no lo pensó más y entro para leerlo…

En ese momento una ojiperla entraba por la puerta de la casa…era la compañera de casa de la pelirrosa…aparte de compañera de universidad…era la única que sabia la verdadera afición de Sakura…ya que según esta si se enteraban de que le gustaba el manga o esas "frikadas" como las llaman algunos…la consideraría una rara…una _loca_.

Dejó las bolsas de comida sobre la mesa de la cocina y se dirigió al congelador a por un helado cuando de repente escuchó una carcajada de la pelirrosa…seguido de un grito y este seguido de un golpe seco….la ojiperla subió corriendo las escaleras y entró en la habitación de la chica…a la cual vio tirada en el piso con las manos sujetándose la cabeza.

**- ahhh! Me duele…me dueleeee!! –**gritaba esta en posición fetal en el suelo.

**- pero que te ha pasado??**-mientras apartaba la silla tirada en el suelo para ver a su amiga. **– voy a llevarte al médico.**

**- no hace falta…solo ha sido un golpe. – **mientras se sentaba en la cama.

**- pero mírate!! Te llevo al médico y punto! –**

**- lo que mande la señora. –** susurró pasa sí.

Después de un laaaargo camino hasta el hospital…ya que la pelirrosa se iba parando cada poco por los calores que le entraban a la pobre…por fin entraron a la sala de espera.

_1 hora después…_

**- que fresquito… -** la pelirrosa se encontraba al lado del aire acondicionado dándole todo el aire en la cara.

**- Sakura! sepárate de ahí!...eso es malo…puedes ponerte enferma… -** le dijo Hinata apartándola del aparato.

**- estoy en un hospital…si me pongo mala me curan y todos felices y contentos… -** dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

**- tu eres un caso perdido… **- dijo resignada.

**- si no fuera como soy te aburrirías…porque lo que te ríes conmigo no te ríes con nadie… - **

**- si…pero las cosas que te pasan no son normales… - **dijo negando con la cabeza. **– por cierto…que te paso para que te golpearas? –**

**- ahh eso…es que estaba tan tranquila leyendo un fic buenísimo jajajajajajajajaja. – **se empezó a reír como una loca acordándose del fic…la gente que había allí la miró raro…de repente se paró de reír y se puso totalmente seria, todo el mundo la miró más raro aún.** – me entró un ataque de risa me eche hacia atrás y me caí. **– respondió con voz siniestra.

**- a veces tus cambios de humor me dan miedo… - **vio que un chico de allí se acercaba a ella.

**- perdone…la zona de psiquiatría esta en el otro lado del hospital…lo digo por si se ha confundido. –** miró a la pelirrosa. **– pobre…tan joven y tan mal de la cabeza. – **se compadeció de esta.

**- y a este que le pasa?? –** le preguntó a la morena.

**- nada nada…quería saber donde estaba el baño…- **rió nerviosa.

La puerta de la consulta se abrió dando paso a una chica morena.

**- señorita Haruno Sakura…pase a consulta por favor. –** anunció y se retiró por el pasillo.

Se levantó a paso lento…intentando no tambalearse mucho llegó hasta la puerta abriéndola con cuidado…al entrar se dirigió hacia uno de los sillones dejándose caer en uno de ellos…y se fijo en el doctor…

**- Tuuu!!! –** gritó fijándose bien en él.

**-Dr. Uchiha Sasuke. – **se presentó. **- yo también me alegro de verte Sakura…-** respondió el doctor mirando la ficha con sus datos. **– te has quedado ronca después de tanto…"ladrar"? –** dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

**- yo no ladro…he venido porque me golpee la cabeza. –** se fijo mas en él... y tuvo que admitir que estaba bastante bien…tenía el pelo negro como sus ojos…llevaba una bata blanca abierta dejando ver una camisa azul clara con los primeros botones desabrochados debido al calor.

**- siéntate en la camilla…te daré unos calmantes para el dolor. –** se levantó y se acercó a un armario que había enfrente de la camilla donde se situó la pelirrosa.

**- pues si que esta bueno… -** susurró esta recorriéndole la espalda con la mirada, este le escucho y sonrió arrogante.

**-vaya…me alegro gustarte… -** le dijo acercándose a ella…demasiado para su gusto. **– pues que sepas que tu tampoco me desagradas.**

**- nunca te han dicho que meterte en conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación? –** le respondió la Haruno.

**- hmp…como si estubieras hablando con alguien. –** susurró para él. **– tomate estas pastillas. –** le entregó dos capsulas.

**- si claro…tu eres capaz de drogarme y hacerme algo… -** se cruzó de brazos volteando la cara hacia un lado.

**- sabes...me has dado una gran idea… -** acercándose a ella lentamente.

La pelirrosa en un rápido movimiento lo agarró por los cuellos de la camisa y lo tiro literalmente en la camilla situándose encima de él…

**- estas loca… -** dijo sorprendido por la pelirrosa.

Acercándose a su oído. **- …so so what?... –** le cantó sensualmente, lo que provocó un estremecimiento en el cuerpo del Uchiha.

***

**- estas bien? Se oían muchos gritos ahí adentro… -** preguntó su amiga.

**- perfectamente…nunca tuve un tratamiento tan intensivo como el del Dr. Uchiha… -** respondió con una sonrisa arrogante.

**- y que te dijo el Dr.? **

**- que tendría que volver por tiempo indefinido para asegurarse de que todo vaya bien… -** simplificó.

*******

_**- que acabo de hacer… -**_ se dijo mentalmente mientras de abotonaba su camisa y buscaba su bata detrás del escritorio tirada. _**– pero… -**_ cambió su semblante serio a una sonrisa de medio lado. _**- …me gusta hacer locuras… -**_ ampliando más su sonrisa.


	9. Ellos, los otros

S.J.: _**"Casi todo lo absurdo de nuestra conducta es el resultado de imitar a aquellos a los que no podemos parecernos".**_

Todos, aunque algunos no queramos aceptarlo, queremos ser diferentes a la mayoría. Tener ese "algo" que nos diferencie del resto. Poder destacar por ser distintos.

De ese pensamiento nace la idea de tatuarse, tener una marca diferente a la del resto, teñirnos el pelo, para no ser tan monótonos como los demás, ponernos lentillas, para conseguir un resultado nada natural, pero que destaque del resto.

Simplemente son disfraces, que nos hacen creer que somos diferentes…únicos. _Puras mentiras._

Otros simplemente idolatran a los que intentan parecer diferentes, porque simplemente ellos no tienen el valor para destacar entre la multitud, parecer distinto.

Pero…¿qué pasa cuando nos encontramos con alguien que si tiene ese "algo" natural para destacar?

Simple. Le hacemos el vacío, un vacío tan grande que somos capaces de caernos nosotros mismos, sin ayuda alguna.

Sin embargo ese vacío no es producido por miedo, no… ni mucho menos por desconfianza. Es producido por el simple hecho de tenerles envidia. Envidia, por tener "algo" y nosotros ni siquiera poder acercarnos a eso. Aunque lo hallamos deseado toda nuestra vida.

_Ellos_ tenían ese "algo", daba igual que fuese físico como psíquico, _ellos_ lo tenía, por ese motivo eran los raros…_los otros._

Cuando llegó a ese lugar, supo que iba a ser igual que en las otras escuelas en las que estuvo. Burlas, risas, bromas pesadas, y un sinfín de cosas…y todo eso por pura envidia. Ella no tenía la culpa de haber nacido con ese color de pelo. Es más si la hubieran dado a elegir no se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza ese color…

El primer día no dudó en pasarlo como siempre, en el baño del instituto…aguantaría ahí hasta que la noticia de su ausencia en clase llegara hasta sus padres. Y esa llamada llegó…claro que llegó, pero mucho antes de lo que ella esperaba.

Al día siguiente, tras una segunda charla de su madre de que no faltara a clase, salió de casa dirección a su mini-infierno.

Tuvo suerte de que ese día el cielo estuviese encapotado amenazando con lluvia en cualquier momento, porque para esa ocasión hundió su cabeza en un gran gorro de lana, dejando ver muy pocos mechones de su pelo.

Llegó a las puertas de metal del instituto y echó una rápida mirada a su alrededor para analizar la situación.

El pasillo central se encontraba despejado, todos los alumnos estaban bajo el patio cubierto por las posibles lluvias. Una ráfaga intensa de viento le azotó incitándola a entrar en el recinto. Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta del edificio y pudo ver un grupo de chicos bajo un árbol de _cerezos_. Ellos la estaba observando, pero había algo diferente. Su mirada no era de burla, ni de pena. Simplemente la miraban.

Ante la cohibición que sentía, se hundió en el grueso abrigo blanco que llevaba, pero paso lo que menos esperaba. Una segunda intensa ráfaga de viento se llevó su gorro dejando una larga melena rosada a la vista de todos. Al instante sintió cuchicheos y risas por parte de los alumnos, los cuales ignoró, como siempre hacía.

Corrió al ver que su gorro se detuvo enfrente de los chicos del árbol y antes de que pudiera agacharse a coger el gorro una chica morena ya lo tenía en sus manos. Le tendió el gorro mientras que ella la miraba dubitativa.

Se fijó en sus ojos, mientras se colocaba otra vez el gorro, y sintió un escalofrío a la vez que apartaba los ojos de la chica, pero su curiosidad era más grande y la volvió a mirar. Los ojos de esa chica parecían los de un muerto o alguien ciego, no tenia pupilas y eran de color perla.

Descarto la idea de que era ciega. Ella se había agachado a por el gorro cuando llegó a los pies de un chico que había a su lado, con lo cual, lo vio venir.

**-No pararán hasta que te no enfrentes a ellos. –**Habló un chico que había detrás de la morena. Su voz era profunda, como si le hablara con desprecio.

En ese momento tocó la campana anunciando el comienzo de las clases, y los chicos del árbol esperaron a que el barullo de la puerta se disipara, para entrar en el edificio.

Por suerte le había tocado una mesa alejada y solitaria, en las sombras del fondo de la clase, fuera de las miradas de los demás.

Su subconsciente se pasó la primera tanda de clases repitiendo las palabras de aquel chico. No entendía por qué le había dicho eso.

Ella no hacía absolutamente nada, ni responder a las bromas pesadas que le gastaba, nada. Y aun así seguía soportando burlas allá donde iba.

El timbre anunciando el recreo se hizo presente llevándose la voz de su cabeza como un suspiro.

Esperó a que la clase quedara vacía para sacar su gorro de su bolso, ya que en clase estaba prohibido llevar complementos, un punto en contra.

Una vez lista, con todo su pelo dentro del grueso gorro se armó de valor y se asomó por la puerta del gran comedor. Retrocedió un par de pasos y se giró sobre sus talones para emprender marcha hacia los baños. El comedor estaba lleno de estudiantes, y donde había gente había bromas y si había mucha gente habría muchas bromas, la ecuación era simple.

Se paró en la mitad del pasillo al ver unos ojos enfadados y obedeciendo una amenaza silenciosa entro en el gran comedor. La directora le observaba de cerca.

Observó una vez más con aprensión el comedor. Una estancia con las paredes y el suelo de color azul marino monótono, creando un lugar oscuro y depresivo, las mesas de diferentes tamaños estaban repartidas a los lados de la puerta hasta el mostrador del fondo creando un pasillo desde este hasta la puerta de entrada.

Avanzó con pasos torpes por el pasillo central hundiéndose en el jersey de cuello vuelto que llevaba. Intentó pasar desapercibida entre los chicos que había por el pasillo, pero un fuerte golpe la precipitó al suelo. Cerró los ojos al sentir un dolor punzante en la parte baja de su espalda.

Lo primero que vio fue un fosforito cabello, rojo chillón, seguido de unos pequeños ojos detrás de unos gruesos anteojos.

Toda la gente del comedor se quedó en silencio al ver lo que se avecinaba.

**-Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí…** **-**Un séquito de chicas se colocó detrás de ella. **-¿Te he hecho daño? –**Su tono era hipócrita.

**- No, no ha sido nada. –**Su verde mirada estaba perdida en las juntas que formaban las baldosas. Dio un paso hacia un lateral para seguir camino a la barra, pero la pelirroja la imitó cortándole el paso.

**-¿No crees que hace mucho calor aquí dentro para ir tan abrigada? –**Preguntó por segunda vez, mientras en su cara se asomaba una sonrisa de malicia.

En una de las mesas mas apartadas del comedor todas las miradas estaban centradas en la escena que se estaba produciendo, todos sabían en que iba a terminar la cosa…y tenían que hacer algo para evitarlo.

**-El estado de ánimo de esa chica esta bajo mínimo. –**murmuró un chico de aspecto zorruno.

**-Sasuke…-** susurró una chica morena.

**-Lo se, Hinata… -**se levantó sin ser visto por nadie y a paso lento se dirigió hacia donde estaba agolpada la gente.

Sakura bajó la cabeza nuevamente centrándose en las baldosas oscuras, ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, nuevamente se reirían de ella.

Vio como la mano de la chica pelirroja se levantaba dirección a su gorro, pero esta nunca lo llego a tocar.

Levantó su mirada y pudo ver a la chica mirando detrás de ella con los ojos bien abiertos, como si estuviese viendo un fantasma.

Sus jades vagaron hasta la mano de la chica, a pocos centímetros de su gorro, viendo como una segunda mano sujetaba su muñeca. Se quedo quieta al sentir una presencia detrás de ella.

El silencio y la tensión en el comedor era palpable y eso no le gustaba. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella, y eso le agobiaba hasta tal punto que estaba empezando a híper ventilar. Cerró los ojos buscando algo de paz interna y se fue girando lentamente para encarar a la persona que tenía detrás.

_**No pararán hasta que te no enfrentes a ellos.**_

Entonces cayó en la cuenta al ver al moreno frente a ella. Justo detrás de él, en una mesa apartada los chicos del árbol la miraban con ánimo, incluso uno de ellos, un rubio con extrañas marcas en las mejillas le sonreía cálidamente. Y por primera vez en su vida no se sintió sola.

Suspiró profundamente dándose fuerza mentalmente y le regaló una sonrisa al chico antes de girarse para enfrentarse a la "zanahoria".

**-¡Ya basta! –**chilló haciendo dar un salto a la pelirroja. Sus puños blancos por la fuerza que estaba haciendo al apretarlos la hizo temblar levemente**. –Desde siempre he soportado burlas, comentarios, risas, bromas y un sinfín de cosas… -**mientras habla su furia incrementaba y la descargaba con su dedo índice en el pecho de la chica, lo que hacía que esta retrocediera hasta chocar con una de las mesas. **-…pero, ¿sabes qué? Ya me cansé de todo, de todos. Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas como los demás, de que seas tan monótona y yo sea distinta al resto, no elegí esto, pero me alegro de ser así… -**se llevó una de sus manos al gorro de lana deslizándolo hasta que una larga y brillante melena rosa cayó de este. **-…porque siempre estaré orgullosa de ser como soy.**

Vio como la chica bajaba la cabeza mientras ella respirada agitadamente, los cuchicheos se hicieron presente rápidamente junto con su agobio personal, pero una fina mano se entrelazó con la suya haciéndola escapar del barullo.

Se sorprendió al ver al chico que le ayudo en la cafetería junto a ella, no sabía donde la llevaba ni lo conocía de nada, pero ella se dejó llevar.

Andaban a paso rápido por los pasillos desiertos del instituto hasta que salieron a uno de los jardines y fueron directos hacia el único árbol que había allí, un cerezo.

A pocos metros de él, el moreno le soltó la mano y camino hacia el árbol quedando de espaldas a ella, mientras Sakura debatía, mentalmente, la mejor manera de agradecerle el gesto de antes.

Después de un eterno silencio la chica abrió la boca para empezar su agradecimiento, pero el moreno la interrumpió.

**-Hinata, la chica morena, junto con su primo Neji, no tienen pupilas, los médicos todavía no se explican como ellos pueden ver, no hay otro caso igual en todo el mundo… -**levantó una de sus manos y acarició lentamente el tronco del árbol, como si tuviese miedo de quebrarlo. **-…Gaara, el pelirrojo, tubo un ataque de ira cuando era pequeño y por alguna razón desconocida el kanji del amor se dibujo en su frente… -**Sakura escuchaba asombrada al moreno, esos chicos tenían algo especial, distinto, como ella. **-…Naruto, el rubio de pelo corto, es capaz de sentir las emociones de los demás, es algo así como un empático…**

**-O-oye… -**interrumpió Sakura.

**-Sasuke Uchiha.**

**-Oye Sasuke, ¿por qué me cuentas esto? –**preguntó intrigada.

**-Si me dejas acabar sabras por qué te cuento todo esto. –**respondió serio, cosa que provocó que Sakura agachase la mirada avergonzada. **–Ino y Deidara, los gemelos, son idénticos que incluso tienen el mismo ADN, otra cosa que los médicos no logran explicarse… -**Sakura se acercó a Sasuke y se recostó junto a él en el tronco. **-…y luego estoy yo, capaz de grabar las cosas cuando mis ojos se vuelven rojos, luego soy capaz de ver en mi mente esas imágenes como si fuesen una película… -**El Uchiha se giró quedando frente a la chica. -…todos hemos afrontado un desprecio de una forma u otra, y nos hemos enfrentado y esta vez, te tocaba a ti…Sakura. –La nombrada se sorprendió.

¿Por qué sabía el su nombre?

Se quedó observando al chico que la miraba intensamente, tanto que la hacía sonrojar. Y se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que era.

Volteo su cara avergonzada de sus pensamientos y él rompió el silencio una vez más.

**-Será mejor que volvamos con los demás. –**se volteó dirección al instituto para emprender rumbo al comedor.

**-¡Sasuke! –**el aludido se volteo en su dirección y ella acortó la distancia hasta quedar cerca de él, demasiado cerca. Se sonrojó hasta los límites por lo que iba a hacer, había decidido empezar a actuar por impulsos e iba a empezar ahora mismo. Acortó la poca distancia que quedaba entre sus cuerpos y juntó sus labios con los del chico en un fuerte beso, pero se separó al no verse correspondida. **–Gracias… -**susurró cerca de sus labios.

Se fue por un lado del chico con la cabeza gacha, pensó, en su fuero interno, que por alguna remota casualidad Sasuke le correspondería, pero solo eran suposiciones suyas.

Sintió como un brazo le rodeaba su estrecha cintura haciéndola voltear y unos labios aprisionaban los suyos con pasión contenida. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa encontrándose otros negros como la noche con un brillo de lujuria en ellos, pero ella se volvió a dejar llevar, como hizo antes por los pasillos, y enredó sus finos dedos en su pelo azabache.

Se separaron con la respiración agitada y Sasuke la miró dulcemente. –**De nada **_**mi**_** cerezo. –**Sakura sonrió tontamente ante el apodo del moreno. Entrelazaron sus dedos y fueron rumbo del comedor.

Estaba deseando llegar para que todos vieran a la nueva Sakura. La que no soportaría mas bromas, ni comentarios ni risas ni insultos. La que a partir de ahora no estaría sola, ya que por fin había encontrado su sitio junto a él. Y la que a partir de ahora no se iba a amoldar a la gente, la gente se amoldaría a ella…

…y a quien no le guste, que no mire.

_-Sakura, esa falda es demasiado corta…_

_-Pues si no te gusta lo que ves, no mires Sasuke-kun_

_-Ese es el problema Sakura, que miro y me gusta bastante lo que veo…_


End file.
